Salgada
by Michaelis Morbid
Summary: "Você", falou abrindo os olhos lentamente. "Eu o quê?" ... "Você é mais salgada" - JenniferxNeedy, presente de aniversário pra Thainá.


Alô pessoas *-*  
Essa fic é presente para a Thainá Balbo, porque hoje, dia 18 de novembro, ela faz 15 aninhos. MEU PARABÉNS, THAZINHA.

Ela me pediu uma fic com a Megan Fox e a Amanda Seyfried, então eu decidi fazer uma de "Jennifer's Body", ou "Garota Infernal".

Nota¹ - Há um beijo homossexual na fic, não leia se não gosta.  
Nota² - No livro, a Jenny usa o termo _salgado_ pra definir o cara da banda Low Shoulder, quer dizer que ele é bonito, ou gostoso.

Tha, espero que você goste *-*

**Disclaimer: **Personagens e história original são propriedade de Diablo Cody e 20th Century Fox. Se fossem meus, o Chip não teria morrido e a Needy estaria vivendo feliz com ele, sem a Jennifer.

* * *

**Salgada**

_por Michaelis Morbid_

Needy estava prestes a desabar sobre o caderno. A monotonia das aulas a deixava simplesmente sonolenta. Olhou para Jennifer. A amiga chupava um pirulito e mexia no cabelo enquanto ignorava os olhares furtivos que o professor lançava para suas pernas cruzadas.

"Como se ela não tivesse dormido com ele na semana passada", pensou Needy amargurada, fechando o livro de história, "Deve ser por isso que todos os caras gostam dela: ela transa com eles e depois os deixa querendo mais".

É claro que Needy tinha Chip, mas ela com certeza tinha inveja de Jennifer. A melhor amiga era a típica garota americana perfeita: bonita, líder de torcida, adorada por todos, enquanto ela era apenas Anita Lesnicky, a menina esquisita e impopular que teve o privilégio de conhecer Jennifer Check em sua longínqua infância.

O sinal tocou e ela rapidamente saiu da sala, enquanto Jenny se levantava e caminhava sensualmente até a mesa do professor.

- E aí, Vodol? – Jennifer chegou por trás de Needy, que arrumava o armário um tempo depois do sinal.

- E aí, Vagisil? – o cumprimento de sempre. Jenny olhou-se no espelho do armário aberto.

- Sua mãe vai sair hoje? – Needy acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça – Ótimo, depois das oito?

- Jenny, o Chip já disse que vai lá pra casa hoje, não vai dar. – suspirou. Sabia que Jennifer pouco se importaria e a faria desmarcar com o namorado.

- Oito e meia, deixa a porta aberta – disse, para logo depois sair correndo e entrar novamente na sala de aula

Ouviu batidas na porta e desceu correndo as escadas, sabia que Jennifer a chatearia por ter trancado a porta.

- Anita, eu disse para deixar aberta. Estava brincando com o seu vibrador, é? – ralhou, maliciosa, enquanto subia as escadas correndo.

- Peguei o seu emprestado hoje. – retrucou, mas Jenny já estava em seu quarto.

Deitada casualmente na cama parecia mais com um anjo. Ou um demônio, talvez. Os cabelos longos e negros contrastando com a colcha branca; a blusa levantada mostrava sua barriga reta. Needy deitou-se ao lado dela, as duas encarando o teto por um momento.

- Sabe o que eu odeio? – perguntou Jenny, ficando de joelhos na cama.

- Garotos esportistas? Carne vermelha? – tentou Needy, sentando-se com as pernas cruzadas.

- Buuuu, não, eu odeio quando você tenta me trocar pelo Chip. É tão injusto! E ele nem é salgado, você sabe. Não tem nem um salzinho mínimo.– suas mãos descansavam sobre as pernas cobertas pelos jeans.

- Jenny, ele é meu _namorado_. Eu quero passar um tempo com ele também, sabe. E ele é salgado, sim! – Jennifer revirou os olhos.

- Mais salgado que eu? – sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido da amiga.

Needy tremeu involuntariamente, e Jennifer percebeu. Segurou o queixo da amiga e encostou seus lábios, para logo depois forçar sua língua a se encontrar com a de Needy. Foi um beijo cheio de mãos, toques e mordidas. Talvez o melhor beijo que Needy já experimentara.

- Você. – falou abrindo os olhos lentamente.

- Eu o quê? – Jenny perguntou, arrumando os cabelos, já na porta do quarto.

- Você é mais salgada.

Jennifer riu e desceu as escadas. Quando chegou à porta gritou:

- Volto amanhã às oito e meia, deixa a porta aberta.

E Needy sabia que a porta não estaria aberta, mas ela voltaria, mais salgada que nunca.

* * *

Bom, Tha, fiz com todo o coração, te amo muito, sua velha.

Se alguém além dela ler, me deixa uma review? ):


End file.
